Love Period
by Koitetsu Yuzuru
Summary: Umat manusia telah berasil lolos dari kepunahan berkat aksi heroik dari Naruto yang merelakan kehidupannya untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari cengkraman Kaguya. tapi apa yang terjadi setelah itu?. Sakura yang telah menyadari perasaan cintanya tak mampu menerima kejadian itu. apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dan bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto? tolong reviewnya..
1. Prolog

WARNING:

Ide pasaran, masih banya typo, OOC,dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishomoto

Genre-Romance/Fantsy/Adventure.

Author-

**LOVE PERIOD**

**PROLOG**

**TAK ADA YANG DAPAT KULAKUKAN TANPAMU**

_Hussttt...Syuuuuust..._

Angin padang rumput terdengar lembut menerpa rumput-rumput hijau dan membuat alunan melodi yang merdu. Disana nampak kerumunan manusia yang berdiri mengerumuni sosok wanita berambut merah jambu yang terngah duduk lemas mendekap jasat orang di cintainya, ia benar-benar tak mampu membendung kesedihannya.

Seluruh orang yang mengelilinginya hanya mampu menundukan wajahnya tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa, meskipun dari dalam hati mereka. Mereka juga merasakan hal sama seperti halnya wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut.

" Naruto...Naruto... bangunlah!. Semua orang telah menantikan kehadiranmu." Ujar Sakura tanpa mampu membendung tangisnya seraya terus memeluk jasat pria berambut kuning dengan tubuh yang penuh darah dan luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Kenapa, kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?. Bukankah kau telah memiliki janji yang harus kau tepati untukku dan seluruh orang di dunia?. Bukankah menepati janji, bagimu adalah jalan ninjamu." Ujar Sakura memeluk erat jasat yang tak lagi akan bergerak.

" BAANGULAH SEKALI LAGI SEPERTI DULU. BERIKAN AKU SEKALI LAGI KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMBALAS ULURAN HANGAT CINTAMU." Teriak Sakura mengiris kesedihan orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Seluruh orang ada yang juga meratapi kepergian sosok pahlawan dunia itu, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan Sakura yang mengalami depresi dengan kepergian Naruto pahlawan yang berhasil menyelamatkan umat manusia dari ke punahan. Bahkan Kakashi yang sebagai guru Sakura tak mampu berbuat lebih, ia tak mampu menahan Sakura untuk tidak terus menangis dengan kepergian Naruto yang juga muridnya itu.

Dari balik kerumunan orang yang terdiam, menundukan wajahnya. Minato selaku ayah dari jasat yang tengah di peluk Sakura. Beranjak keluar dari kerumunan dan maju mendekati sakura, sebagai perwakilan seluruh orang.

Ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sakura hingga membuatnya mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Minato yang menepuk pundak Sakura.

" Yondaime Hokage?." Seru Sakura dengan wajah yang telah deras akan air mata.

Minato mengelengkan wajahnya memberi tanda bagi sakura. " Naruto telah tiada dia tak akan memampu menangapi seluruh permintaanmu atau pertanyaanmu lagi. Tolong tenangkan dirimu kami semua juga merasakannya." Ucap Minato dengan lembut.

Sejenak Sakura terbelalak tak terpecaya, hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kembali jasat yang tengah dipeluknya. " Aku tahu itu!, Yondaime Hokage-sama" Ujar Sakura seraya membelai rambut Naruto. " Tapi entah kenapa jauh di lupuk hatiku, aku tak mampu mempercayai kenyataan pahit ini. Hikss...Hikss..." Sakura kembali menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. Air matanya menetes mengenai wajah jasat Naruto.

" Maafkan aku Sakura-san. Sebagai ayah, aku termasuk ayah yang gagal. Karna tak mampu melindungi anaknya sendiri. Sumanai!" Seru Minato terduduk lemas di hadapan jasat anaknya.

Di tengah kerumunan itu. Sasuke yang baru sadar di pingsannya dan melihat peristiwa itu juga tak mampu menahan Amarah akan kepergian sahabatnya yang pernah sekali ia khianati itu.

_Buaakkk..._ Sasuke memukul tanah untuk meredam emosinya yang meluap.

" Demee... Naruto kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku waktu itu." Seru Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan.

Ia teringat akan perbuatan heroik dari Naruto yang mendorongnya keluar dari Formasi _Shinki Fui No Jutsu_ yang akan menyegel jiwa pengunanya. Naruto melakukannya untuk mengakhiri perang dunia ninja ke 4 dengan menyegel Zetsu hitam dan Kaguya bersama dirinya.

_Hikss...Hikkss... _Seluruh kerumunan itu mulai terdengar tangisan lirih. Tangisan penyesalan atas apa yang pernah ia lakukan untuk naruto.

" Naruto, kau sungguh..." Seru Ino tertahan sedih, teringat segala keburukan yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Naruto dulu.

" Naruto-kun..." Tangis Hinata

" Naruto, kaulah panutanku sekarang ini. kaulah pria dari segala pria sejati yang ada." Ujar Rock Lee yang merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dunia kembali kehilangan pahlawan sejati yang menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran dengan mengorbankan segala yang ada di dirinya.

Dan pada Hari ini dunia harus kembali menangis, bukan menangis karna meratapi ulah manusia yang merusakan, akan tetapi dunia patut bersedih dengan kepergian pahlawan sejati untuk selama-lamanya.

** -ooo000ooo-**

**Tahun 2023**

Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu setelah kematian Naruto untuk menyelematkan dunia. Dunia yang kini telah berubah total, kedamaian menghiasi tatanan Dunia yang baru, setelah sempat akan hancur dengan perang dunia Ninja.

Dunia kini telah di hiasi teknologi-teknologi modern untuk membantu kebutuhan manusia. Segala jutsu mematikan dulu yang sering dugunakan oleh orang-orang terdahulu kini telah hilang tak tersisa tertelan zaman tergantikan oleh teknologi-teknologi yang cangih dan muntahir.

Dilain sisi tampak Akademi yang luar biasa besar dan terkenal karna telah banyak meluluskan murid-murid yang berkualitas.

Di atap gedung akademi itu terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut kuning tengah terlelap tidur. Sinar mentari berlahan menyinari wajah lelaki itu mengantikan bayangan dari dinding tempat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Mata lelaki itu berubah menegang tatkala sinar mentari menyinari wajahnya. Berlahan matanya terbuka meski tak sepenuhnya. Mata biru lautnya itu menatap lurus kedepan dan sekelilingnya. Telinganya mulai berfungsi dengan menangkap suara-suara bising yang terasa begitu asing baginya.

Lelaki itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya, matanya terus mengamati sekelilingnya. Seluruh yang ada di sekelilingnya terasa begitu asing baginya. " Dimana aku berada?." Gumam Naruto bingung.

Ia terus berusaha memahami segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Semuanya menjadi semakin tak mampu ia mengerti saat Ia melompat dan bertengger dipakar besi yang tingginya sekitar 1/2 meter.

Dari balik pakar besi yang mengurungnya itu terlihat dunia yang tampak begitu asing baginya. Begitu banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang sempat membuatnya takjub dan benda-benda yang asing yang bergerak dengan bunyi yang menderu.

" Apa yang sedang terjadi?. Kenapa semua yang ada di sini terasa asing untukku!." Batin lelaki itu. " Dimana aku sekarang ini?".

Deru kebisingan dari benda-benda yang tak mampu dikenali pria itu semakin membuatnya tak mampu memahami dunia tempat ia berada sekarang ini.

~_**OWARII~**_

**Minna bagaimana cerita pertamaku ini?. JELEKAH, PERLUKAH INI DITERUSKAN?**

**Tolong sarannya dan kritiknya...**

**Jangan Lupa REVIEWSnya  
untuk prolognya masih sedikit.  
**

**ONEGAI...**


	2. Chapter 1 (Kematian seorang Shinobi 1)

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEWSNYA

WARNING:

Ide pasaran, masih banya typo, OOC,dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang.

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishomoto

Genre-Romance/Fantsy/Adventure/Action.

-Author-

_Koitetsu Yuzuru_

**LOVE PERIOD**

**Chapter 1**

**Kematian Seorang Heroik Shinobi (Bagian 1)**

**-MEDAN PERANG SHINOBI 4 ( Dimensi ke 12 )**

Pertarungan shinobi telah diambang batas. lantara pihak Aliansi Ninja yang hanya menyisakan beberapa petarung mulai terlihat lelah. Naruto dan orang-orang yang selamat dari Tsukoyomi Infinite mulai kehabisan akal untuk melawan Dewi yang menjadi penemu dan asal muasal chakra mampu digunakan oleh manusia.

Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam sekarang ini berada pada kondisi dimana manusia tak mampu untuk mendekatinya. Meski sebelumnya Naruto dan lainnya mampu membuat perlawan untuk menghadapi Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam dengan taktik-taktik yang tak mampu terpikirkan sebelumnya.

Kaguya yang telah berubah menjadi seorang Dewi yang sempurna. Membuat Naruto dan rekan-rekannya tak mampu untuk melawannya hanya dengan taktik saja. Dibutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih untuk melawan seorang Dewi yang menjadi asal-muasal chakra itu ada.

Hampir segala cara dan trik yang mampu digunakan Naruto dan rekan-rekannya mengimbangi Kekuatan dan Pengalaman dari Kaguya, dikerahkan tapi tak satupun yang berhasil kali ini. Naruto dan rekan-rekannya telah mengalami kebuntuan.

Sekarang ini mereka ada pada Dimensi ke 12. Ruang dimensi yang menjadi tempat bagi manusia untuk hidup. Naruto dan lainya yang sebelumnya telah bertarung di ke 11 Dimensi yang berbeda kini oleh Kaguya mereka di kembalikan kedunia asli mereka untuk menentukan akhir hidup mereka.

"Sepertinya kita telah kembali!." Seru Sakura yang menyadari bahwa mereka telah di pindahkan ke dimensi yang lain.

"Kita telah kembali!." Timpal Kakashi. Ia duduk mengawasi daerah di sekitarnya. Tanah yang tak lagi rata, kawah besar juga ada disana, rerumputan yang hilang dan mati. Mampu membuat Kakashi menyimpulkan keberadaannya sekarang ini.

"Jangan Lengah, kita belum memenangkan pertempuran ini!." Seru Yondaime memperingatkan untuk terus memasang mata dan siap-siaga untuk serangan Kaguya yang datang dari Dimensinya.

"Tou-san, biarkan aku memperbaiki kedua tanganmu?." Tawar Naruto bangkit mendekati ayahnya.

"Oh Onegai." Balas Minato.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Naruto!." Timpal Sakura mendekati Naruto.

"Iya, aku juga sedikit membutuhkan teknik penyembuhmu." Ujar Naruto. Ia menepuk punggung ayahnya pelan. " Sakura tolong gunakan kekuatan medismu untuk menyembuhkan kedua tangan ayahku." Ucap Naruto memberi arahan untuk Sakura.

" Hai!." Jawab Sakura dan bergerak sesuai arahan Naruto.

"Fokuskan chakramu untuk menumpuhkan kedua tangan ayahku dan bayangkan kedua lengan ayahku. Aku akan membentuknya kembali." Ujar Naruto.

" Hai!." Jawab Sakura dan terus bergerak sesuai arahan Naruto. Ia memfokuskan chakranya untuk pertumbuhan tangan Minato.

Berlahan kertas-kertas kecil berdatangan dan membentuk kembali kedua tangan Minato. Minato yang melihat itu sedikit takjub dengan kekuatan baru anaknya.

" Luar biasa!. Bagaimana kau melakukan itu Naruto?." Seru Minato mengungkapkan ketakjubannya.

"Aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini setelah berada di mode Rikudou!." Ujar Naruto.

"Sugoi, itu benar-benar luar biasa Naruto." Ujar Minato menaikan suaranya.

"Hahaha, kau terlalu memujinya tou-san." Naruto tersenyum malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan." Tanya Minato seraya melirik Sakura yang tengah fokus.

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat membuyarkan fokus Sakura, dan berbalik memandang wajah Naruto.

" A-akk-anu . Apa sih yang kau tanyakan itu tou-san?." Ucap Naruto terbata. Ia tak akan mungkin bicara sekenannya dengan pertanyaan semacam itu, apalagi Sakura telah meliriknya dengan lirikan yang mematikan.

" Kenapa?. Bukankah kalian ini seorang pasangan?." Selidik Minato.

"A-anu sebenarnya, waktu aku bilang seperti i-t." Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebuah Ledakan yang besar terdengar keras dan menggunjang tanah.

_DUAARRR...!_

"Suara ini!. Sepertinya para Hokage dan Uchiha Madara telah berhasil kembali kesini." Seru Minato merasakan keberadaan mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!." Tanya Kakashi.

"Kita tetap harus menemui mereka sebelum Kaguya. Kerjasama adalah hal yang paling utama." Jelas Minato.

"Tapi jarak kita dengan tempat mereka sekarang ini sangat jauh, kita tak akan mampu datang kesana lebih cepat sebelum kedatangan Kaguya. Terlebih lagi kita memiliki orang yang tengah terluka sekarang ini." Sergah Sasuke.

"Obito akan tetap disini! Dan Kakashi juga akan tetap disini untuk menjaga keadaan Obito. Lalu kalian bertiga akan ikut denganku untuk menemui para Hokage dan Madara dengan jurus teleportku." Jelas Minato membagi timnya. Mendengar penjelasan dari Minato membuat seluruh orang yang ada ditempat itu menganguk tanda setuju.

Sakura berjalan menemui Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, ini saku obat-obatan untuk Obito ketika ia telah sadar." Ujar Sakura seraya menyerahkan saku berwarna hijau daun yang berisi obat-obatan yang selalu dibawa Sakura kemanapun ia berada.

"Arigatto, Sakura. kau telah menjadi gadis cantik yang baik!." Puji Kakashi seraya menerima saku obat yang diberikan oleh sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis membalas pujian dari gurunya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura. "Ayo segera berkumpul, jurus Hirashi teleport Yondaime akan segera di mulai.!" Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Semuanya tolong berpegangan satu-sama lain." Perintah Minato kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

Naruto segera mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dan mengegamnya erat. Sasuke mengambil tangan kiri Sakura tak berapa lama setelah semuanya telah siap Minato berjalan mendekat ke Naruto "Aku akan kirimkan sinyal kepadamu jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ujar Minato kepada Kakashi sesaat sebelum menepuk pundak Naruto dan menghilang yang hanya menyisakan sisa kilatan petir kuning.

Kakashi yang menghantarkan kepergian ketiga murid dan gurunya hanya diam termenung. Ia menatap gulungan hijau yang ia dapatkan dari Sasuke yang ada di genggamannya sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian berbalik menatap Obito yang tengah terbaring pingsan dan berjalan menghampirinya.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Jauh ke utara, sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tampak sebuah kubangan yang lumayan besar yang berisikan air yang terlihat dalam. Didalam kubangan itu tampak 4 orang mengapung di air kubangan itu.

_Shiinggg..._ Kilatan kuning tiba-tiba muncul di dekat 4 orang yang mengapung di kubangan itu. Dari kilatan kuning itu tampak Yondaime Hokage, Harano Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil Teleport ke tempat suara sebelumnya berasal.

Minato yang melihat keadaan 3 para Hokage Legenda dan Legenda Uchiha yang tampak babak belur kalah, segera mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa mereka ke daratan untuk segera mengobatinya.

"Ayo bantu aku, untuk membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman." Seru Minato seraya mengangkat tubuh edo tensei Hokage pertama yang tinggal bagian atasnya saja. Ia segera di ikuti oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke yang mengangkat tubuh ketiga tubuh orang telah menjadi legenda akan kekuatannya.

Sesampai di dekat pepohonan rindang, mereka meletakan tubuh para Kage dan Madara berbaring di tanah. Tampak Sakura terdiam termenung memandangi keadaan tubuh para Kage dan Madara yang mengenaskan.

" Mou, Doshio mo Naikanah! " Seru Sakura yang mulai takut dengan kengerian dari Kaguya. "Apakah kita semua akan berakhir disini?." Berlahan air mata Sakura mengalir deras dipipi lesungnya.

" Hei-hei, apakah kau akan menyerah sampai disini Sakura?." Sentak Sasuke tak terima dirinya di anggap lemah.

" Datte, Para kage terdahulu dan Uchiha Madara mampu dikalahkan dengan mudah dan dibuat tak berarti lagi!." Ujar Sakura menutup matanya, terduduk lemas.

" Teme, kau ini Ninja medis jika k-k." Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Biarkan aku meyakinkannya!." Seru Naruto datar.

"Cih.. lakukan sesukamu."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, dan jongkok di depannya. Ia mengambil tangan kanan Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan mencengramnya erat seolah tak akan melepaskannya. Perlakukan Naruto itu sontak membuat Sakura berhenti menangis, dan memandang Naruto.

"Sakura!, Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi terhadap dunia ini. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Kaguya, dan melindungimu. Meski nyawaku taruhannya. Tak akan kubiarkan dunia ini hilang darimu!." Ujar Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. Mendengar peryakinan Naruto entah kenapa air mata berhenti dan semangatnya muncul kembali.

Naruto mengengam tangan Sakura dan bangkit berdiri yang diikuti oleh Sakura yang telah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Perbuatan Naruto itu mengundang senyum Ayahnya, Minato. " Naruto kau mengingatkanku akan Kushina." Gumam Minato lirih. Kenangan masa lalunya bersamanya tanpa ia sadari kembali tergambar di bayangannya hingga membuatnya tak sadar Naruto telah berada di sampingnya, dan menepuk pundak Minato, dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Tou-san apakah kau tau dengan Shikin Fuin no Jutsu?." Tanya Naruto.

Mendengar itu Minato berubah menjadi sedikit kaget. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?."

"Aku selalu memikirkan jutsu yang ayah gunakan untuk menyegel Kurama di tubuhku, aku mendengarnya bahwa jutsu itu merupakan perwujutan dari shinigami, dewa kematian?." Ujar Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu?."

"Aku hanya berfikir tatkala jutsu penyegel yang diberikan Kakek tua ketika itu kepadaku dan Sasuke tak berhasil. Aku menjadi terpikir dengan jutsu yang ayah kembangkan itu."

"Tidak ini, itu bukanlah jutsu yang aku temukan, itu jutsu yang aku pelajari dari klan ibumu, Klan Uzumaki!. Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan dari jutsu itu?." Ucap Minato.

"Aku hanya berfikir jika Kaguya adalah pewujutan Dewi Shinobi, kita tak akan mungkin menang melawannya." Ujar Naruto Memotong kalimatnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Minato tersentak. Ia menyadari maksud dari pembicaraan anaknya. " Maksudmu Kaguya yang merupakan pewujutan dari Dewi tak akan mungkin kita kalahkan yang hanya seorang shinobi. Jadi kita hanya mampu mengalahkan seorang Dewa dengan bantuan Dewa." Ujar Minato kepada Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak mampu memikirkan hal tersebut. Selama ini ia hanya sibuk berfikir cara mengalahkannya tanpa berfikir akan latar belakangnya.

Naruto hanya mengangukan kepalanya membenarkan. Minato tersenyum bangga dengan pemikiran kritis dari Naruto. Sekarang ini ia telah menemukan letak kekalahan dari Kaguya, dan sekarang ia hanya perlu memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Kaguya.

"Terima kasih Naruto, mulai dari sini biarkan aku yang akan mengaturnya." Ujar Minato berterimakasih.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Yondaime-sama?." Tanya Sasuke membuka suara.

"Pertama-tama kita akan menyembukan para kage dan Madara terlebih dahulu. Rencana bisa pikirkan sambil berjalan." Seru Yondaime serius. "Selain itu Kaguya sepertinya telah datang menemui kita!." Ujar Minato seraya menoleh ke langit dimana sebuah lubang hitam muncul.

"Yosh... kita akan mulai misinya!." Ujar Naruto berapi-api, seraya membentuk segel Kagebunshin. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul 4 bunshin yang mirip dengan dirinya.

"Sakura-chan, tolong salurkan chakra medismu kepada ke 4 bunshinku!." Perintah Naruto kepada Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung maksud dari Naruto.

"Aku akan menyembuhkan mereka semua secara bersamaan!." Jawab Naruto. Sontak Sakura segera menyalurkan chakranya dipunggung salah satu bunshin Naruto. Dan ke 4 bunshin Naruto segera bergegas menghampiri Madara dan para kage terdahulu untuk menyembuhkanya. Sakura mau tak mau juga harus terus bersama ke 4 bushin Naruto untuk menyalurkan chakra medisnya untuk ditransferkan dan diperkuat oleh bunshin Naruto untuk mengobati para kage dan Madara.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Minato, dan Naruto bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan Kaguya yang kembali dari Dimensinya.

"Sasuke kau akan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tembakan panah susano'o dengan api ameterasu. Aku dan Naruto akan memberinya serangan selanjutnya." Ujar Minato memberi perintah.

"Yosh..."

"Haii..." Ujar Sasuke paham.

Sedangkan lubang hitam semakin lama-semakin membesar dan dari lubang itu sedikit demi sedikit keluar tubuh Kaguya yang diawali di tangan kanannya, lalu kepalanya yang hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya terlihat seutuhnya.

" Sepertinya Kita akan mendapat sambutan kali ini Mama!." Ujar Zetsu hitam yang bersembunyi di balik lengan baju Kaguya.

_**-OWARIII-**_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke 1...**_

_**Minna bagaimana chapter pertama dari Fic pertamaku ini? sebelumnya maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahnya.**_

_**Tolong Reviewsnya ya!**_


	3. Chapter 2 (Kematian seorang Shinobi 2)

Tinggal Reviewnya

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEWSNYA

WARNING:

Ide pasaran, masihbanya typo, OOC,danmasihbanyaklagi yang kurang.

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishomoto

Genre-Romance/Fantsy/Adventure/Action.

-Author-

_Koitetsu Yuzuru_

**LOVE PERIOD**

**Chapter 2**

**Kematian Seorang Heroik Shinobi (Bagian 2)**

Kaguya perlahan keluar dari lubang hitam yang menghubungkan antara dunia nyata dengan dimensinya telah keluar seutuhnya yang ditemani oleh anaknya, Zetsu Hitam yang terus melekat di lengan baju Kaguya.

Begitu Kaguya telah benar-benar keluar dari lubang hitam. Ia segera mendapat sambutan berupa anak panah chakra yang dilapisi oleh api hitam yang tak akan padam sebelum membakar habis targetnya, yang mengarah kepadanya.

Kaguya yang mencari hal tersebut dengan mudah menghindarinya tanpa beban. Anak panah itu melesat ke langit tanpa mengenai targetnya.

Tapi serangan dadakan dari Sasuke tak hanya berhenti begitu saja. Kali ini serangan datang dari Naruto, Kilatan kuning tiba-tiba muncul di kedua sisi lengan Kaguya. Dan di sisi itulah 2 sosok Naruto keluar.

Lagi-lagi belum sempat Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Kaguya yang sedikit teralihkan karna serangan dadakan dari Sasuke. Zetsu Hitam yang telah bersembunyi di balik kedua lengan baju Kaguya telah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Dibalik lengan baju Kaguya, tangan Zetsu Hitam lebih cepat menusuk tubuh ke 2 Naruto, sebelum mereka sempat sadar dan kembali melakukan jutsu teleport tasi yang telah ia sempurnakan. Tangan Zetsu hitam dengan kuat menembus tubuh kedua tubuh Naruto.

"Cih, pengalihan." Ujar Zetsu Hitam menyadari apa yang baru saja ia bunuh.

Tak terduga ke 2 tubuh Naruto yang mendapatkan serangan mematikan dari Zetsu Hitam tiba-tiba menghilang dan berubah menjadi gumpalan asap hijau yang merusak pandangan Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam.

"Pengalihan seperti itu akan sia-sia!. Mama penguna Byagugan." Serigai Zetsu Hitam.

" Tidak, aku tak mampu melihat sekitarku!." Seru Kaguya yang menyadari keadaan sekitarnya menjadi gelap oleh titik-titik biru kecil.

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Zetsu Hitam kaget. Ia baru saja sadar bahwa bom asap dari tubuh Naruto bukanlah bom asap sembarangan. Dalam bom asap itu telah tertanam ribuan seranga kecil-kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. " Cih, bagaimana ia mampu mengunakan jutsu dari klan Aburame?." Cerca Zetsu Hitam.

Dilain sisi Panah chakra dari Sasuke yang sempat meleset, terbang keangkasa. Telah di tunggu Minato dengan Jikukai Kekkai no Jutsu yang dimilikinya. " Dengan begini semuanya menjadi berjalan sesuai rencana berkat, kekuatan Mode Sennin Naruto yang mengumpulkan seranga-seranga Aburama yang telah kehilangan tuannya." Gumam Minato menyerigai bangga dengan kekuatan dan pemikiran kritis dari anaknya.

Panah itu segera melesat masuk kedalam kekkai yang dimiliki oleh Minato dan akan dipindahkan oleh Minato di mana letak kunainya berada sekarang.

Dari bawah Sasuke yang telah menerima kunai yang ia dapat dari Yondaime segera melemparkanya kearah Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam yang berada di dalam Asap hijau dari Naruto. " Semuanya harus berjalan dengan cepat." Seru Sasuke.

Dari kunai yang dilempar oleh Sasuke muncul panah chakra yang telah pindahkan oleh Minato dengan Jikukai Kekkai no Jutsu miliknya. Panah chakra itu melesat mengenai Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam.

**Duaarrr...** Suara ledakan pun terdengar, keras.

Kobaran Api _Ameterasu _membesar, membakar seluruh tubuh Kaguya dan Zetsu hitam.

"Berhasilkah?" Gumam Sasuke menyaksikan kobaran api hitam, melahap seluruh tubuh Kaguya dan Zetsu hitam hingga tubuh mereka tak terlihat lagi, karna besarnya kobaran api hitam.

Tiba-tiba Minato tersentak sadar akan sesuatu. " Tidak, Rencana ini gagal!. Naruto sekarang giliranmu." Seru Minato tiba-tiba.

Sungguh tak di percaya kobaran api hitam atau _Ameterasu_ yang telah diberi Fuin Jutsu untuk mematikan pergerakan Kaguya. telah benar-benar gagal. Jutsu itu di serap oleh Kaguya dan menjadikannya sebagai chakra untuk dirinya.

Naruto yang mendapat aba-aba dari Ayahnya, segera terbang ke atas tubuh Kaguya. Ia membentuk segel jutsu bayangan miliknya. tak berapa lama keluar bayangan Naruto yang terbang mengelilingi Naruto yang asli dan membentuk formasi bintang segi delapan.

Sesaat Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan mulai berkonsentrasi. " Tolong pinjamkan seluruh kuatan kalian padaku." Gumam Naruto lirih. dan pada saat itu juga muncul chakra yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto dan bayangannya. Setiap Chakra yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan para Bayangannya memiliki ciri dan warna yang berbeda. Belahan Chakra yang menyelimuti naruto itu bertambah besar dan membentuk sosok moster raksasa.

"seal biju eight stars" Seru Naruto memulai jurusnya. Saat itu juga dari sebuah sinar muncul dan menghubungkan setiap Bayangan Naruto dan membuat bintang segi delapan.

" Jutsu apa itu?." Tanya Zetsu Hitam yang menyasikan sinar terang di atasnnya.

Minato yang menyasikan jutsu terperangah melihat jutsu yang di bicaran Naruto untuk mengunci pergerakan Kaguya yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas. " Tak kusangka para biju telah mencinptakan jutsu ini sebelumnya." Ujar Minato yang kembali merasa bangga dengan anaknya.

**-ooo000ooo-**

" Tou-san saat panah Sasuke ketika itu gagal biarkan aku yang mengurusnya dengan jutsu para biju nanti?." Ucap Naruto.

" Apa maksuDmu dengan jutsu para biju?. bukankah itu hanya memiliki jutsu penghancur!, yang kita perlukan hanyalah menghentikannya saja." Balas Minato.

" Tidak hanya itu. Jutsu ini memerlukan kesembilan biju untuk mengaktifkan jutsu ini. Mulanya jutsu ini di ciptakan oleh Rikudo Sennin untuk menghentikan peperangan dunia yang telah di prekdisi oleh Rikudo Sennin. Dan jutsu ini akan di ajarkan kepada setiap biju untuk menghentikan perang dunia." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sesaat Minato termenung memikirkan langkah yang harus ia ambil. " Baiklah, kita akan menjadikan jutsu akan menjadi rencana cadangan." Seru Minato memberi penjelasan.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Kesembilan bayangan Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi perwujudan delapan biju. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki. kedelapan biju itu berpenjar dan menempati titik tertentu dengan tetap mefokuskan segala chakra pada Kurama yang menjadi titik pusatnya.

Setelah menempati posisi masing-masing, kedelapan biju mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan misterius dan mengirimnya kepada Kurama yang berada di atas Kaguya sekaligus menjadi titik pusat formasi "seal biju eight stars" kekuatan yang dikirimkan oleh kedelapan bijuu itu segera di hantarkan kearah Kaguya yang tengah sibuk menyerap api hitam yang membakarnya.

Kekuatan itu berbentuk merah pekat itu dengan cepat menghantam Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam. seluruh tempat yang ada di sekitar berubah terhenti, begitu pun Kaguya dan Zetsu Hitam.

" Sepertinya aku juga harus bergegas." Seru Minato.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan kekuatan itu sedikit terperangah. " Kekuatan ini seperti Ilusi yang Nyata. Kekuatan yang memaksa dunia menghentikan waktunya sejenak, dan membuat orang terperangkap kedalam ilusi atau bayang-bayang mereka sendiri. Kekuatan ini seperti perpaduan dari Izanami dan Infinitie Tsukoyomi." Gumam Sasuke menyaksikan kekuatan Naruto.

" Tou-san sekarang waktunya!." Seru Naruto memberikan aba-aba kepada ayahnya.

Sontak Minato segera membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya untuk memulai jutsu shiki fuin. setelah itu muncul dewa kematian yang tak asing lagi. dewa itu muncul di belakang Minato dengan pisau kecil di mulutnya. Ia segera bergegas mendekati Kaguya.

" Naruto tolong tahan Jutsu itu. " Teriak Minato menyadari perlawanan Kaguya.

" Aku telah berusaha, ia terlalu kuat. bergegaslah tou-san." Seru Naruto kepayahan.

Minato bergergegas mendekati Kaguya. "Shiki Fuin no Jutsu" Seru Minato seraya menepuk tangannya. Tangan Dewa Kematian itu lantas masuk kedalam jiwa Minato.

Dari perut Minato kelut tangan besar yang langsung mengarah ke Kaguya untuk menyegelnya. tapi di luar dugaan ketika tangan dari dewa kematian itu mengenai tubuh Kaguya.

_Sliingg..._ Tiba-tiba Kaguya menghilang dari hadapannya. "Hah, dimana dia seka..." Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia segera tersadar bahwa tubuhnya telah melayang terpisah dari tubuh bagian bawahnya dan dari sana ia melihat bahwa Kaguya telah berada dibelakangnya dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Tou-sannn!" Teriak Naruto dan segera meluncur kebawah untuk menemui tubuh ayahnya.

Tapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan begitu saja oleh Kaguya. Dengan cepat ia menghilang dan berpindah kehadapan Naruto. " Ayo kita segera akhiri ini, Rengkarnasi Indra " Seru Kaguya sebelum menyerang Naruto dengan pisau dari tulang tangannya.

Naruto yang memasuki tahap sennin mode segera meresponnya dengan terbang mundur. dari arah belakangnya, Susano'o dari Uchiha Sasuke meluncur menerjang Kaguya yang telah gagal menyerang Naruto. " Naruto cepat segera temui Yondaime Hokage, kita harus segera menemukan strategi yang baru!." Seru Sasuke yang tengah menahan Kaguya.

" Terima Kasih, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dan bergegas kembali meluncur menemui ayahnya.

"Dari sini, kau adalah lawanku." Ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

Kaguya kembali menghilang, mencoba mengejar Naruto tanpa meperdulikan perkataan dari Sasuke. tapi belum sempat Kaguya sampai mengejar Naruto, sebuah panah chakra yang dihasilkan oleh Susano'o melesat kearahnya dan membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

" Sudah kubilang, kau adalah lawanku sekarang!. jadi jangan pernah alihkan wajahmu dari musuhmu!." Seru Sasuke memperingatkan.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Naruto mendarat mulus, dan menghampiri tubuh ayahnya yang tinggal separuh, karna serangan dari Kaguya yang tiba-tiba. Naruto duduk di samping ayahnya, tapi dari alam bahwah sadarnya ada sosok yang memanggilnya.

" Naruto!, apa kau mendengarnya." Seru sosok yang dikenalnya melewati alam bawah sadar Naruto.

" Ada apa Kurama" Sahut Naruto.

" Rencana Minato telah gagal, dan Jutsu penyegel dari Kakek tua juga telah gagal. apa yang akan menjadi rencanamu selanjutnya?. Kami para biju sudah banyak kehilangan kekuatan karna 'Seal Biju eight Stars' tadi." Tanya Kurama panjang lebar.

" Itu memang benar, terlebih lagi stamina yang kita miliki mulai mencapai batasnya!." Ujar Naruto mulai berfikir.

" Jaa Naruto sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto." Tanya Son Goku tiba-tiba.

" Yoo kau, Son Goku. Aku belum menemukan cara yang benar-benar bagus tapi aku memikirkan sesuatu!." Sahut Naruto.

" Sedang kau pikirkan?. Apa maksutmu." Tanya Hachibi bingung dengan perkataan Naruto yang ambingu.

" Kau tahu, segala cara telah kita lakukan untuk memenangkan pertarungan dengan Kaguya tapi semuanya selalu menemui kegagalan." Ujar Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya.

Semua biju yang ada di tubuh Naruto terdiam mendengarkan keputusan Naruto. Di saat yang lain menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Shukaku memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangka oleh yang lainnya.

" Apa kau bermaksut mengorbankan dirimu sendiri dengan mengambil kontrak dengan Shinigami itu?." Tanya Shukaku santai. tanpa memedulikan wajah kaget dari para biju yang lain.

" Hei, Shukaku jangan bertanya dengan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu kepada Naruto, Seolah itu menjadi jalan terakhir baginya untuk mengalahkan Kaguya." Seru Isobu tiba-tiba.

" Iya, apa kau masih membenci bocah ini Shukaku?." Ujar Chomei membenarkan perkataan Isobu.

" Hei Kenapa Kalian selalu ribut?. ini yang tak aku sukai dari kalian." Ucap Shukaku cuwek, tak mau tahu.

" Kau juga selalu bersikap seolah hanya kau yang benar. Dasar Chibi!." Sahut Matatabi kecut.

Sontak Shukaku yang mendengar pangilan kecilnya itu, terbangun dari sikap malasnya. " Apa yang kau katakan barusan itu, Kuso Neko!." Ucap Shukaku tak terima.

Kurama yang merupakan ketua sekaligus biju terkuat dari biju yang lain, segera mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah perkelahian antara Matatabi dan Shukaku.

" Hei bisakah kalian tidak ribut. apa yang dikatakan oleh Shukaku mungkin hanya asal tebak, tapi semua itu juga tergantung pada keputusan Naruto!." Ucap Kurama melerai Perkelahian Shukaku dan Matatabi.

Tingkah akrab dari Shukaku dan Matatabi membuat Naruto tak mampu menahan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. ketika ia melihatnya tingkah mereka, seolah ia cermin dari dirinya dan Sasuke dahulu.

"Hei, Naruto. Jadi apa keputusanmu." Ujar Hachibi keras, yang sontak membuyarkan lamunannya.

" H-hai, Dattebayou." Ucap Naruto kaget.

" Aku bertanya, apa yang akan menjadi rencanamu selanjutnya." Ujar Hachibi.

Naruto termenung beberapa detik. "A-apa yang dikatakan Shukaku memang benar adanya. aku memang berfikir untuk meyakinkan kalian untuk melakukan jutsu. karna hanya jutsu ini yang menjadi jalan terakhir kita untuk mengakhiri segala bentuk kesengsaraan di dunia ini." Jelas Naruto seraya meyakinkan hatinya.

Para Biju yang mendengarkan keputusan dari Naruto hanya mampu diam tak mampu membantah penjelasan Naruto. Mereka seolah juga merasakan keputus asaan yang tengah di rasakan oleh Naruto dalam mengambil keputusan yang berat ini, di butuhkan tekat yang besar dan kuat untuk mengambil keputusan ini.

Kurama menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Naruto dengan lembut dan hati-hati Kurama mulai membuka suara. " Naruto!, apa kau benar-banar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini. dengan ini segala cita-cita dan cintamu akan segera berakhir." Ucap Kurama lembut dengan mata lembam.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan mendekatkan dirinya ke kepala Kurama. " Hei, Ada apa denganmu, Kurama?. Apa kau mengasihiku sekarang?." Seru Naruto sedikit berceloteh, seraya memberikan senyum lebarnya dengan gaya kedua di lipat di dadanya.

Kurama yang melihat senyum dan sikap Naruto mulai tak mampu menahan segala emosi yang telah terpendam lama jauh di lupuk Hatinya. Ia kembali menegakan kepalanya. Air mata kesedihan mulai berjatuhan membasahi matanya. " Bukan begitu, Hanya saja kenapa harus kamu?. Bukankah ini terasa tidak adil untukmu. Sejak kecil kau telah menderita dengan meningalnya kedua orang tuamu yang menyegelku di tubuhmu, Seluruh desa menjauhimu, dan disaat kau telah mulai tumbuh dewasa kau mulai memiliki banyak teman dan kau juga mulai merasakan Cinta. Kau melakukan segalanya untuk wanita yang kau cintai, tapi ternyata wanita itu telah memiliki cintanya sendiri, tapi kau tak mempedulikannya dan terus mengejarnya tanpa mempedulikan sayatan-sayatan yang mengiris hatimu karna Kecemburuan yang kau rasakan. dan di lain kisah cinta yang tak terbalasmu belum terselesaikan kau harus terluka kembali dan menambah luka di hatimu dengan temanmu yang kabur mengkhianatimu." Ujar Kurama membabi buta.

"Kurama!." Panggil Naruto Lirih.

"TIDAK, AKU TELAH LAMA BERSAMAMU, DAN AKU TAK INGIN KAU KEMBALI MENDERITA, JANGAN LAKUKAN HAL BODOH ITU!. KEJARLAH MIMPIMU UNTUK MENJADI HOKAGE DAN KEJARLAH KEBAHAGIANMU, JANGAN PIKIRKAN SEKITARMU, TOLONG PIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI." Teriak Kurama.

"Kurama!." Bentak Naruto yang kesal dengan rengekan Kurama.

Sontak Kurama yang mendapat menbentakan dari Naruto terdiam, menghentikan protesnya.

" Kemarilah!" Seru Naruto memberi tanda kepada Kurama untuk menundukan kepalanya.

Kurama yang mendapatkan tanda dari Naruto segera menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Naruto. Setelah Kurama menundukan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhambur memeluknya.

" Terimakasih, selama ini kau telah memperhatikanku, aku benar-benar tak mengetahuinya. maafkan aku!." Seru Naruto yang ikut berlinang air mata.

Kurama yang mendapati hal seperti itu kembali menumpahkan air matanya yang selama ini yang ia kira telah kering dengan meninggalnya Rikudo Sennin kembali mengalir bersamaan dengan perasaan harunya dengan tekat baja yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan persahabatan ini Naruto." Ujar Kurama Lirih.

Beberapa saat setelah cukup Naruto memeluk Kurama, Naruto melepas pelukannya. dengan wajah yang di hiasi tekat baja yang tak akan mampu di luluhkan dengan segala rayuaan yang ada.

" Dengan ini Aku akan menyatakan akan mengunakan Shiki fuin no jutsu, jadi tolong bantuannya dari kalian" Seru Naruto dengan tekat berapi-api.

**~ OWARII ~**

**Minnaa bagaimana Cerita ini bagus gak?**

**Dan bagaiman pendapatmu dengan ucapan Kurama sebelumnya?.**

**Tolong Jawababnya dengan Memberikan Reviwsnya di bawah ini.**


	4. Chapter 3 (Kematian seorang Shinobi 3)

Chapter selanjutnya : 2 Dunia 2 Wanita.

READING AND REVIEW'S

WARNING:

Ide pasaran, masih banyak typo, OOC,dan masih banyak lagi yang kurang, RnR.

Disclaimer-Masashi Kishomoto

Genre-Romance/Fantsy/Adventure/Action.

-Author-

_©Koitetsu Yuzuru_

**LOVE PERIOD**

**Chapter 3**

**Kematian Seorang Heroik Shinobi (Bagian 3)**

Naruto kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadar miliknya dengan wajah penuh ketekatan yang ada. Ia menghampiri tubuh ayahnya. Setelah dekat ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat seraya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Perlahan ia kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

Sedikit demi sedikit mata Naruto membuka dan menunjukan perubahan pada pupil matanya. Pupil Naruto yang seharusnya berwarna biru langit kini berubah menjadi merah darah dengan sebuah stigma yang hampir menyerupai senjata ninja, shuriken. " Sharingan..." Gumam Naruto setelahnya.

Tak lama kemudian tangan Naruto dengan cepat membentuk beberapa segel. " Shiki fuujin no jutsu." Seru Naruto kemudian.

Tiba-tiba asap putih tiba-tiba saja muncul menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Dari asap putih itu perlahan membentuk makhluk astral yang bertubuh besar. Makhluk itu memiliki rambut putih yang panjang menjulur sampai punggung makhluk itu. Makhluk itu memiliki kulit biru dan wajah yang menyeramkan dengan belati kecil yang di gigit olehnya.

Naruto sedikit ketakutan dan merinding dengan kemunculan shinigami, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Dewa pencabut nyawa secara dekat dan jelas di depannya matanya. " Tubuhku terasa dingin dan kaku. Perasaan kematian ini terasa telah dekat denganku!" Gumam Naruto, seraya mencoba mengendalikan rasa takut yang nampak jelas, terlihat dari reaksi tubuhnya yang bergetar semenjak ke munculan makhluk astral di depannya.

Sesaat makhluk itu terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang berdiri di samping Minato yang tengah terbaring tak bergerak. "Apa kau yang memanggilku bocah?" Tanya Makhluk dengan suara layaknya seorang monster.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Shinigami yang ada didepannya dan melangkah maju untuk lebih mendekat.

Shinigami itu lantas mengambil pisau kecil di mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Urusan apa yang membuatmu memanggilku?"

Naruto kembali menguatkan tekadnya dan membuang jauh ketakutan di hatinya.

" Karna aku telah memanggilmu kemari. Aku ingin kau segera meminjamkan kekuatanmu kepadaku untuk menolong teman-temanku!" Seru Naruto.

Shinigami tak terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto. Ia lantas menyayat kulit jempolnya dengan pisau kecil yang dimilikinya dan secara tak terduga itu juga membuat jari jempol Naruto ikut tersayat dan terluka. " Hei, bocah dengan ini nyawamu telah terhubung denganku dan kau telah melakukan kontrak denganku." Ujar Shinigami itu kemudian.

Setelah kontrak itu, perlahan Naruto merasakan tubuhnya di bakar. Setiap ia mampu merasakan rasa sakit dari setiap sel yang ada di tubuhnya, Ia mengerang kesakitan. "Akkhhh...Uhhkkkk..." Gerang Naruto.

Di saat yang sama terlihat jiwa Naruto terangkat dari tubuhnya dan berkumpul di tubuh Shinigami. Jiwa Naruto telah terperangkap dan tak akan mampu untuk di kembalikan.

Naruto masih mengerang kesakitan, tetapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang bersamaan dengan jiwanya yang telah berpindah.

"Hosshh….Hosshhh…." Naruto terengah-engah, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi wajahnya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan berdiri tegap yang sebelumnya ia tersungkur, menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sakitnya.

_Sreeek…..Sreeek….._

Di saat yang sama Naruto berubah menjadi waspada akan suara gemeresak rumput yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya, suara itu mulai terdengar seiring dengan bayangan hitam yang bergerak di rumput dan dedaunan.

Semakin lama suara itu semakin dekat, Naruto semakin waspada dengan kemungkinan yang terjadi. " Kaguya atau yang lain?" Pikir Naruto, seraya mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang.

_Sraaak….._

Tiba-tiba dari semak belukar dari hutan itu muncul sosok wanita yang begitu mengejutkan Naruto. "Naruto!?" Seru wanita berambut merah muda dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Wanita yang bernama Sakura itu lantas segera mendekati Naruto yang telah mengendorkan kesiagaannya begitu mengetahui sosok yang mencurigakan tadi Sakura.

Sakura berhambur memeluk Naruto. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

Naruto memeluk balik pelukan dari Sakura. "Yah A-kku….." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia merasakan sebuah benda tajam melesat menikam bagian perutnya.

Sontak Naruto berubah menjadi kaget dan segera menjauhkan dirinya orang yang sebelumnya ia peluk, begitu tahu orang yang dipeluknya ternyata bukanlah orang yang di cintainya, melainkan Zetsu Hitam yang berniat menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia.

" Tak kukira akan semudah ini membunuhmu Naruto!" Ujar Zetsu hitam, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Uoooghhh…." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan pendarahan dari bekas tusukan kunai yang menancap pada bagian perutnya.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari bekas tusukan kunai itu, dan tak mau berhenti jika hanya tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto memandang tajam Zetsu Hitam yang ada di depannya seraya berusaha memfokuskan chakra yang dimilikinya untuk mengobati luka di perutnya.

Dengan luka yang dimiliki Naruto membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak secara leluasa. Naruto tertatih berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Zetsu Hitam. " Kenapa?, apakah kau telah kehilangan semangatmu Naruto." Ujar Zetsu Hitam, dengan nada mengejek.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan segera menghabisimu selagi kau tak bersemangat." Ujar Zetsu Hitam seraya meluncurkan serangan cepat yang langsung menjangkau jarak antaranya dengan Naruto.

Sebuah akar besar dengan cepat langsung terarah menikam Naruto, tapi beruntung bagi Naruto yang sempat bergerak kesamping sehingga serangan dari Zetsu hitam meleset. " Sial' Aku tak mampu mengunakan Hiraishin maupun ke Rikudou mode setelah memanggil Shinigami. Jika Mode Sennin aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menggunakannya, baiklah aku akan mengunakan Sharingan milik Uchiha Shishui." Batin Naruto.

Ke dua mata Naruto kembali berubah menjadi sharingan dan di saat yang sama dari bawah tanah muncul akar tanah yang kembali terarah kepadanya, tapi dengan sharingan yang di milikinya membuatnya mampu segera merespon bahaya dan memudahkannya untuk menghindar. Serangan Zetsu Hitam tak berhenti sampai disana, kali ini serangan beruntun Zetsu Hitam.

Ribuan akar tanah yang tajam keluar secara tiba-tiba dan tak memberi ruang bagi Naruto untuk menghindar selain melompat ke udara, tapi akar-akar yang seharusnya mampu di hindari oleh Naruto ternyata memanjang menyerang Naruto yang masih diudara. Beberapa serangan tambahan dari Zetsu Hitam mampu di hindari berkat perpaduan dari mata Sharingannya dan Kumete Katak yang ia pelajari dari Ketua Katak, serangan Zetsu Hitam terus bertambah intensif dan akhirnya membuat Naruto kualahan untuk terus menghindar.

Beberapa serangan merengsek memukul telak tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terpelanting ke tanah dan membentur Pohon besar.

"Sial' kenapa dengan akar-akar miliknya, setiap terkena akar itu, membuatku kehilangan Chakra begitu banya?" Pikir Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan akar-akar milik Zetsu Hitam.

Luka di tubuh Naruto semakin bertambah, dan menyulitkan baginya untuk melakukan penyembuhan diri dengan chakra dan staminanya yang semakin lama semakin berkurang. Darah segar terus keluar tak terbendung, perasaannya bertambah was-was dengan Zetsu Hitam yang berjalan mendekat dengan niatan untuk mengakhiri dirinya.

Zetsu Hitam terus berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berhenti sesampai di depan Naruto yang tengah duduk tak berdaya karna luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari pertarungannya dengan Zetsu Hitam.

"Mimpimu sepertinya akan berakhir disini!" Zetsu hitam mengeluarkan Kunai yang di pakai untuk menikam Naruto sebelumnya.

Sebelum Zetsu Hitam akan menancapkan kunai yang di pegangnya ke tubuh Naruto . Suara keras sosok wanita membuat Zetsu Hitam harus mengurungnya niatnya.

"Shannarooo!..." Teriak wanita berambut merah jambu seraya melayangkan pukulan kuat yang menujam kearah Zetsu Hitam yang hampir akan membunuh Naruto.

_Duaarrrkk…_ Suara keras dari hantaman wanita misterius telah membuat dataran tanah menjadi hancur tak rata. Debu berhamburan di sekitar wanita berambut merah jambu. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu lembut kepada Naruto, tanpa melepas sorot matanya dari Zetsu Hitam yang berhasil menghindar dari serangan dadakannya.

" Sakura!, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto segera buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya begitu ia tahu wanita yang menolongnya adalah wanita yang begitu ia cintai dan ingin selalu di lindungi olehnya.

Sakura menengok kearah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan mengulur waktu untukmu, beristirahatlah dan obatilah lukamu!." Senyum Sakura manis.

Naruto mendesis geram. " Apa yang kau katakan!, kau ini Ninja Medis tugasmu ada di belakang sekarang ini dia Urusanku, dia terlalu kuat untukmu!. Kerjakan saja tugasmu."

Sakura sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto, lantas ia kembali tersenyum kearah Naruto. " Sekarang ini Ninja Medis sedang di perlukan di sini!, dan aku datang kesini untuk memenuhi tugas itu." Sakura memalingkan kepalanya dari Naruto dan kembali fokus untuk menghadapi Zetsu Hitam yang berada di depannya. " Mulai dari sini aku yang akan menjadi penyelamat dan pahlawan bagimu. Dari sini aku akan melindungi Naruto dengan seluruh jiwaku." Ujar Sakura kembali, dengan wajah sangar menatap tajam Zetsu Hitam di depannya.

Naruto hanya terdiam tak mampu membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan Sakura untuk bertarung melindunginya yang tengah terluka. Ia hanya mampu berharap lukanya segera sembuh dan mampu segera membantu Sakura.

Naruto kembali terduduk lemas menahan rasa perih dari luka-luka di tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon besar di belakangnya. " Ayo Kurama, kenapa luka ini tak segera sembuh." Gerutu Naruto kepada rubah berekor sembilan yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

" Jangan salahkan chakraku. Ini memang resiko dari pengunaan Shiki fuujin yang membatasi chakra yang datang dari luar." Ujar Kurama yang tengah bertapa mengumpulkan energi alam.

Naruto hanya diam tak mau memperpanjang debatnya dengan Kurama. Ia duduk bersila seraya ikut mengumpulkan energi alam untuk mempercepat menyembuhan luka-lukanya. " Aku harus tetap tenang, dan mengumpulkan energi alam untuk melawan Zetsu Hitam ataupun Kaguya." Batin Naruto, memejamkan matanya.

Shinigami yang telah melakukan kontrak dengan Naruto hanya diam membisu di atas Naruto tanpa ada yang mengetahui atau menyadari keberadaannya selain Naruto yang melakukan kontrak.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Di sisi lain nampak pertarungan Sasuke melawan Kaguya telah pada batasnya. Sasuke mulai kehabisan stamina dan chakra untuk melawan Kaguya. Sasuke mulai kualahan untuk mengatur nafasnya. " Dimana Naruto, kenapa ia begitu lama sekali."

Kaguya yang mengetahui bahwa mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan, mendekati Sasuke dengan tenang. Dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin Kaguya menodong Sasuke dengan pedang yang berasal dari tulang punggungnya.

"Sial' aku sudah tak punya tenaga hanya untuk mengerakan tubuhku. Apa hanya sampai di sini hidupku" Sasuke menunduk tak berdaya untuk melawan serangan Kaguya yang telah menantinya. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk bergerak, tubuhnya telah mencapai batasnya.

Kaguya menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh Sasuke tapi belum sempat pedang itu mengenai kulit Sasuke, sebuah perisai chakra menahan laju pedang Kaguya yang akan menebas tubuh Sasuke.

Sontak Sasuke menjadi kaget dengan adanya perisai chakra yang melindungi dirinya, itu jelas bukan berasal dari chakra miliknya, karna ia telah menyadari bahwa ia telah kehabisan chakra.

Chakra yang menjadi perisai bagi Sasuke tampak besar dan membentuk sebuah tangan yang besar. Sasuke menoleh kearah pemilik chakra yang melindunginya tersebut. "Kakashi!"

Nampak pria berambut putih dengan rompi hijau jounin berdiri tegak menepis serangan telak dari Kaguya. " Aku akan melindungi, muridku." Kakashi menatap tajam Kaguya dengan Mangekyou Sharingan di matanya.

"Kakashi kenapa kau kesini?" mencoba kembali bangkit, berdiri.

Kakashi tetap fokus menatap Kaguya. " Aku telah mendapatkan sinyal dari Yondaime untuk membantumu, yang lain akan segera kesini."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

Kaguya yang mendengar percakapan Kakashi dan Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. " Sepertinya, aku harus segera menghabisi kalian!"

Kaguya lantas menyerang Kakashi dan Sasuke secara membabi buta dengan Taijutsu yang sama dengan clan Kimimaro kaguya. Tulang-tulang keras dari Kaguya menebas secara brutal Susano'o milik Kakashi.

Setiap tebasan dari tulang-tulang Kaguya telah cukup membuat pertahanan Absolute dari Kakashi semakin mengendor dan rusak. " Sial' tulang-tulang itu begitu kuat." Kakashi mendesis tak menyangka jutsu Susano'o miliknya yang merupakan pertahanan Absolute menjadi tak berarti dengan serangan brutal Kaguya yang hanya menggunakan Taijutsu.

Serangan Kaguya terus menjadi lebih intens, untuk menghancurkan Pertahanan Kakashi. Sedikit demi sedikit Susano'o milik Kakashi terlihat retakan, dan retakan itu semakin lama semakin besar. "Hei Kakashi jika kita terus bertahan kita tak akan mampu menghindari serangan berikutnya, Lakukan sesuatu." Seru Sasuke mulai terlihat Panik.

" Aku tahu itu!" Kakashi melompat jauh kebelakang untuk membuat jarak dengan Kaguya dan bersiap melakukan serangan balik.

Pukulan tangan Susano'o milik Kakashi dengan cepat mengarah ke orang yang di depannya, pukulan itu begitu kuat sehingga membuat tanah terkena pukulan itu hancur, tapi sayang pukulan dari Kakashi hanya mengenai target yang salah. Kaguya melompat terbang di atas Kakashi maupun Sasuke, dalam keadaan masih di udara Kaguya melemparkan pedang yang berasal dari tulang belakangnya dan menargetkan ke sisi tubuh Susano'o milik Kakashi yang retak.

Pedang itu menacap kuat di sisi retak tubuh Susano'o, Tak sampai di sana Kaguya meluncur menghantam tubuh moster Susano'o, Kakashi. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Kaguya akhirnya berhasil menghacurkan pertahanan absolute dari Kakashi.

Kaguya menerbos masuk, menyerang Kakashi dan Sasuke. Tapi lagi-lagi Kakashi mampu menghindar dengan berpindah ke dimensi buatan dari Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya.

Kakashi akhirnya berhasil berpindah ke dimensi buatannya sesaat sebelum pedang tulang milik Kaguya memotong tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah, masih sempat!" Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Jika saja ketika itu ia telat sedikit saja mengaktifkan jutsunya, ia dan sasuke sudah pasti akan mati dengan tubuh terbelah menjadi dua.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang terduduk lemas. Kakashi yang menyadari dirinya tengah di perhatikan, segera memalingkan wajahnya ke Sasuke yang memperhatikannya. " Kenapa?"

" Tidak, aku hanya sedang melamun." Tanggap Sasuke, ia mendongak ke atas menatap langit yang hitam tanpa bintang, suasana dimensi ini terasa begitu sunyi tak ada satu kehidupan pun di dunia itu.

Kakashi sejenak memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke, lalu ia berdiri bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan berdiri di sampingnya. " Sasuke apa kau tahu, keberhasilan bukanlah tentang seberapa banyak kita meraih prestasi atau kita berhasil, tapi keberhasilan itu adalah seberapa besar usaha kita untuk berhasil. Hal itu juga terjadi dengan keadaan kita sekarang, orang yang pertama kali menyerah itulah orang yang kalah dan orang yang tak pernah menyerah di sisa-sisa waktunya itulah orang yang berhasil." Kakashi tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke sejenak termenung menatap Kakashi, lalu ia menyambut uluran bekas Gurunya. " Sepertinya, kata-katamu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang sama seperti yang kau katakan." Sasuke bangkit dengan sedikit bantuan dari uluran tangan Kakashi.

" Kita harus segera kembali dan membantu Naruto dan lainnya?" Kakashi memberi arahan.

Sasuke hanya menganguk mengiyakan dan tak berapa lama kemudian dari mata sharingan Kakashi muncul sebuah lubang kecil yang menarik Kakashi dan Sasuke masuk kedalam lubang dan mengirimnya ketempat yang di inginkan Kakashi yang memiliki kekuatan mata sharingan.

**-ooo000ooo-**

Pertarungan Sakura masih berlanjut, Sakura telah banyak mendapatkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, jutsunya pun berlahan mulai menyusut hilang. " Kenapa ini?, Byakugou Mitotik Regenerasiku tak mampu mengobati luka-luka ini dengan sempurna." Sakura berusaha menutup luka yang di rusuk kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?, dimana semangatmu sebelumnnya" Seru Zetsu Hitam menyerigai jahat.

Tanpa memedulikan ucapan Zetsu, Sakura kembali bangkit, dan melesat menyerang Zetsu yang ada di depannya dengan segenap kekuatannya yang ada. "Shannaroo!..."

Pukulan Sakura memanglah kuat dan mampu menghancurkan apapun yang terkena pukulannya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk di hadapi oleh Zetsu Hitam, meski pukulan Sakura kuat, tapi arah pukulan Sakura masih mampu di tebak oleh Zetsu Hitam.

Dengan gesit Zetsu menghidari setiap pukulan Sakura yang terarah di tubuhnya. " Apa hanya itu kekuatanmu sekarang?" Zetsu menghindar mundur kebelakang. " Sekarang giliranku." Zetsu melancarkan serangan dari akar-akar tajam miliknya.

Sakura segera merespon untuk menghidarinya. Ia melompat mundur menghidari serangan akar-akar tajam milik Zetsu Hitam, tapi akar tajam itu menyerang Sakura dari berbagai tempat dan sebuah akar tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah Sakura dan menjerat salah satu kaki Sakura. Sontak itu membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesempatan itu segera di gunakan Zetsu Hitam menikam Sakura yang hampir terjatuh, kehilangan keseimbangan. " Inikah akhir hidupku?. Aku belum pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan cintaku,Naruto aku mencintaimu." Sakura memejamkan matanya dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul menabrak Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari serangan Zetsu yang seharusnya tak mampu di hindari Sakura.

Bayang itu merupakan bayangan dari tubuh Naruto yang menangkap Sakura layaknya mengendong seorang putri.

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ketanah, ia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu menurunkan Sakura dengan hati-hati. Rona merah terlihat menjalar di wajah Sakura karna malu. " Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?"

" taijoubu, kau selalu datang terlalu tepat Naruto." Sakura tersenyum manis , rona merah di wajahnya seakan bertambah menjalar di seluruh wajah Sakura.

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas lega, dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. " Arigatto, Sakura-chan" Naruto bangkit, dan berbalik menatap Zetsu Hitam yang ada dibelakangnya. " Sakura-chan tolong sembuhkan tubuh ayahku. Disini biarkan aku melindungimu." Seru Naruto seraya mengaktifkan Sharingan di matanya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya Sakura segera menghampiri tubuh Yondaime Hokage yang tinggal setengah.

" Hei, apa kau berniat ingin melawanku hanya dengan Sharingan?" Zetsu Hitam dengan angkuh menantang Naruto.

Naruto diam tak membalas ucapan Zetsu Hitam, lalu tiba-tiba saja tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera berlari menyerang Zetsu Hitam dengan kunai yang ada di tangannya.

Pergerakan Naruto memang di luar dugaan bagi Zetsu Hitam yang telah memperkirakan bahwa Naruto tak akan menyerangnya dengan Stamina dan Chakra Naruto yang banyak hilang setelah mendapat banyak luka dari jutsu akar yang memang memiliki fungsi untuk menghisap chakra yang terkena akar tersebut. Tapi pergerakan Naruto terbilang cepat dan gesit bagi orang yang telah kehilangan begitu banyak chakra dan stamina.

Pergerakan tak terduga dari Naruto membuat Zetsu hitam menerima luka sayatan dari Kunai Naruto yang dengan cepat menyayat bagian tubuh Zetsu Hitam.

Sejenak Zetsu hitam terdiam membisu karna serangan dari Naruto." J-Jangan sombong dulu hanya karna luka ini!" Zetsu Hitam berbalik menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu yang sama.

Ribuan akar-akar tajam menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah. Dengan lihai dan piawai Naruto menghindar dan beberapa kali memotong akar-akar itu dengan Kunai yang ada di tangan kanannya. Berlahan Naruto sambil terus menghindari setiap serangan yang mengarah padanya, Naruto juga terus mendekati Zetsu Hitam.

Di saat Naruto telah dekat dengan posisi Zetsu Hitam, Naruto tetap harus ekstra hati-hati untuk menghidari serangan akar-akar Zetsu hitam yang datang dari berbagai arah, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit Kualahan. Sebuah akar tajam akhirnya berhasil menikam Naruto dari bawah dan menembus pungung Naruto. Hal itu segera membuat Sakura yang melihat pertarungan Naruto menjadi khawatir. " NARUTOOO!" Teriak Sakura.

Darah dengan aroma anyir kembali mengalir keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Zetsu hitam tertawa puas dan tatapan penuh kemenangan kembali terlihat di matanya. " Mungkin seharusnya aku menghisap chakramu lebih banyak dan segera membunuhmu" Zetsu hitam kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tapi senyum dan tawa itu segera sirna, dengan menghilangnya tubuh Naruto secara tiba-tiba dan berubah menjadi asap. "Kagebunshin!?" Zetsu Hitam segera tahu bahwa itu hanya umpan, ia pun segera menoleh kesekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan tubuh Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Suara lantang mengalihkan perhatian Zetsu Hitam. "Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken" Suara lantang itu ternyata berasal dari Uzumaki Naruto yang telah mempersiapkan jutsunya berupa bola plasma yang menyerupai senjata ninja, Shuriken. " Ini untuk semua orang yang telah kau bohongi dan kau jadikan tumbal untuk rencana gilamu."

Lantas Zetsu Hitam yang mendapatkan serangan dadakan tak mampu lagi untuk menghindari jutsu Naruto yang terlanjur terlempar, meluncur ke arah dirinya. " KAGUYAA!" Teriak Zetsu Hitam.

Ledakan dengan skala yang besar terjadi yang di sebabkan Jutsu Naruto. Plasma bola Naruto membuat sekeliling yang terkena skala ledakannya terkikis habis dan menyebabkan kawah yang sangat besar.

"Berhasilkah?" Naruto mendekati kawah baru yang berasal dari ledakan yang di buat oleh jutsu Naruto.

Tiba-tiba dari kawah baru itu, ada sesuatu yang menghantam Naruto sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali terhempas ke tanah.

Berlahan debu yang menutupi kawah itu hilang oleh tiupan angin dan memperlihkan Kaguya yang telah berdiri di pingir bibir kawah.

Sontak hal itu mengagetkan Naruto maupun Sakura. " Kaguya!"

Kaguya telah berdiri tegap menantang Naruto. Musuh besar kembali muncul, peperangan selalu berubah-ubah tak berakhir.

_**OWARIII~**_

**Haloo minaa, Love Period ch 3 kembali update, bagaimana pendapatnya tentang ceritanya?  
semoga pada suka, dan maaf gak bisa update lebih cepat…  
Jangan lupa untuk RnR**


End file.
